No duermas
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: No duermas, no sueñes, no rías, no llores, no vivas, no mueras, sólo...¡Despierta!


**NO DUERMAS**

By.- RavenAkatsuki

Hidan temblaba de frío en un rincón de la pequeña habitación. En otras circunstancias, también habría temblado de miedo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Pues no estaba solo.

En otro lugar de la oscura habitación se encontraba su compañero Kakuzu.

Por eso no podía temblar de miedo. Kakuzu estaba allí.

Pero eso también le provocaba un arduo sentimiento de inseguridad. Sabía que Kakuzu ahuyentaría a todos los monstruos de sus pesadillas.

Pero aún así, sabía que no podía confiar en él.

Volteó para ver a su compañero. Kakuzu se encontraba en un sitio iluminado por el claro de luna. Aún en esa oscuridad pudo ver dos ojos brillantes que lo miraban fijamente.

Así era, Kakuzu lo estaba mirando. Y eso le provocaba pánico.

Pero Hidan siempre fue muy discreto, así que lo ignoró y volvió a su posición anterior. Aún temblaba, pero ya no de frío, ahora de miedo.

Aunque nunca lo haya admitido, Kakuzu era su peor pesadilla. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre él e iba a encontrar la manera de matarlo.

Quizás no espiritualmente. Pero sí físicamente.

Kakuzu en cambio, no sentía frío. Mucho menos miedo. Por los pensamientos del roba corazones afloraban ideas muy distintas a las del jashinista.

Nadie conocía la verdadero Kakuzu.

Nadie.

Ni siquiera Hidan mismo.

En su vida como shinobi había matado a mucha gente inocente. Mucha. Quizás, demasiada.

También su extensa vida no había sido suficiente para comprender cuál era su propósito en el mundo.

O tal vez sí.

Tal vez sí había descubierto el propósito de su vida, pero no lo quería ver.

A pesar de tener todo el dinero y poder del mundo, aún no se sentía completo.

Quizás era un ambicioso.

O tal vez era insaciable.

Esto último era cierto. En su vida había matado y torturado a mucha gente, pero hizo cosas peores. Quizás fue por el cuerpo que se había diseñado que nunca pudo fraternizar con nadie. Y dinero en ello no quería desperdiciar.

Así que cada vez que podía, violaba las leyes de los shinobis. Al igual que a mujeres y niños, pero aún así, nunca pudo saciarse. Todos morían antes de terminar.

Pero estas cosas no las podía hacer frente a sus compañeros.

Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual había matado a sus demás acompañantes. Bueno, no olvidemos el dinero.

Pero a Hidan no lo podía matar.

Aunque esa también era una ventaja ¿No?

Los ojos de Kakuzu brillaron con destellos animales y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa insatisfecha.

Pero que él estaba dispuesto a satisfacer.

Se arrastró hasta llegar junto al peliblanco.

Hidan ya no estaba temblando. Parecía haber sido vencido por el sueño, cosa que rogaba que pasara. Y pasó.

_No duermas._

_No sabes qué infeliz puede irrumpir en tus pesadillas._

_No duermas._

_No sabes qué desquiciado puede con sólo sus manos romper tus costillas._

_No duermas._

_¿No sabes que hay un ángel de la muerte esperando consuelo?_

_No duermas._

_Las sombras de lo prohibido esperan con tu sangre manchar su señuelo._

_No duermas._

_Ni el cielo ni el infierno acudirán a tus gritos de dolor._

_No duermas._

_Hay una persona afuera esperando mostrarte su falso "amor"._

_No duermas._

_Una hiena insatisfecha está desesperada por invadir tu piel._

_No duermas._

_El deseo no correspondido es más amargo que la hiel._

_No duermas._

_Nadie escuchará cuando empieces a llorar su pecado._

_No duermas._

_El filo del deseo desgarra tus entrañas y moja tus ojos cerrados._

_No duermas._

_Las ganas contenidas penetran tu alma asesinando tu esencia._

_No duermas._

_Hoy la peor pesadilla saldrá de tu mente y se comerá tu inocencia._

_No duermas._

_Él tiene cinco corazones, pero ninguno se apiadará de ti._

_No duermas._

_Jugará contigo hasta saciarse, aprovechando que tú no puedes morir_

_No duermas, no sueñes, no rías, no llores, no vivas, no mueras, sólo..._

_¡Despierta!_

Hidan despertó.

Se sentía asustado. No sabía por qué. Pero así se sentía.

Ya era de día.

Quiso levantarse, pero sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Se quitó la capa. Estaba desnudo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Qué eran esas marcas?

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tenía todo el cuerpo con pequeñas, pero muy profundas cortaduras.

Bajo él, había un gran charco de sangre. Y uno más pequeño de un líquido blancuzco.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo,

¿Por qué? ¿Quién le había hecho semejante cosa?

Miró su pecho. Tenía una herida que atravesaba todo su pecho. Y estaba costurada.

De la misma manera en que una ve habían costurado su cuello.

Hizo un gesto de horror. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y fue recorrido por un escalofrío. Con su mano derecha tomó el frasco de somníferos que había tomado la noche anterior. Lo apretó y comenzó a llorar.

Y lloró.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

RavenAkatsuki

Ahora me daré un merecido descanso hasta las vacaciones de invierno, donde me dedicaré exclusivamente a escribir fics y avanzar en mis doujins. Aunque no sé si pueda aguantar cuatro meses sin mi mayor vicio...

Y recuerda, tus reviews alimentan mi imaginación n.n


End file.
